Necklace and Ring
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: -AU- -Slight Yaoi- -Mild spoilers if you haven't finished one of the first missions of the game- "Well, I'm glad you waited!" he smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back, "I would have been here earlier but..." he shakes his head, "Never mind that! You wanted me here for a reason?" Rated for my paranoia.


**Well.**

**I started playing the most recent Mystery Dungeon (Gates to Infinity) and I must say, while it is good, the previous ones are always gonna be my favourite. **_**Always**_**.**

**(Mild Spoiler...I think)**

**I don't know why, but I ship Dunsparce and Emolga. I like weird pairings I guess. **

**(Mild Spoiler end)**

**So I decided to write a fanfic about them! Aren't I sweet?...I'm not? Oh.**

**Anyway...it's been a long time since I wrote a proper Pokemon fic, so forgive me if I'm rusty. Also, it is AU, and the Hero hasn't arrived yet, so all the shit that comes along with the Hero coming to the world hasn't happened yet.**

**Did I mention GIJINKAS?**

* * *

(Dunsparce's POV)

I yawn, then open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. The sun is filtering through the lone window, and I have to resist the urge to turn over and snuggle back into the covers.

_I can't sleep in_, I mutter to myself, _not today. Today is an important day_.

I sit up and get out of bed, dressing myself as quick as I can, resulting in the buttons of my shirt getting caught in my hair and me having to spend a good few minutes trying to untangle my hair from the small button.

After that, I move over to my dresser and pick up the small box wrapped in black paper. I smile, and open the draw that contained the neat yellow ribbon. Taking a pair of scissors from the dresser, I cut the ribbon to the appropriate length and tied the box, and brush invisible specks of dust off of it.

_Uh...he said that he's staying at the Inn..._

I take my bag off of the hook as I leave the house, closing the door shut behind me.

* * *

_Now..._I stop at the front desk and ring the bell, _I have to find out-_

"Oh! Dunsparce!" I am jolted from my thoughts abruptly, but I quickly gather myself and smile at the white-haired Gijinka.

"Emolga is otherwise occupied, dear," she says, and I frown slightly.

"He said he' be here around this time," I say, "Unless..."

"Well..." she looks at the stairs, then back at me, "...he's still asleep, actually. He was up until the wee hours of the morning, so I decided to just let him sleep in."

"Oh," I sigh, "Well, I'll just wait here then..."

"Of course!" she says brightly, "Make yourself at home!"

I thanked her and moved over to a bench, sitting at the table and placing the box on the table. I rest chin on the table and sigh again; dimly taking in the sounds of other Gijinka's coming and going from the Inn. I close my eyes; I have nothing to do until he shows up...

"Mew-_damnit_!" I open my eyes at this, turning my head towards the source of the voice. I see Emolga at the base of the stairs, still buttoning up his jacket, looking as if he'd taken about half a minute to get dressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Emolga glares at the voice's owner, "You were just awake until so late last night I..." she trails off at his scorching glare.

"I told you to wake me up at-!" He sighs in exasperation, "Look, Swana, I shouldn't snap. I'm sorry. But!" he goes over to the desk and growls in frustration, "He's probably gone by now! If I was him, I wouldn't wait around for someone who's _sleeping_-!"

"Uh..." I cleared my throat, "I'm here..."

He moved his gaze to me, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh!" He hesitates, "Uh...my bad! I'm sorry Swana!" He quickly makes his way to me and takes a seat on the other side of the table.

"Well, I'm glad you waited!" he smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back, "I would have been here earlier but..." he shakes his head, "Never mind that! You wanted me here for a reason?"

"...I just..." I feel my face heat up out of embarrassment and I fiddle with the box in my lap, "...It was your birthday a few days ago..."

"Oh, yes..." Emolga looks confused, "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"I, uh, know I already got you something, but..." keeping my gaze downwards, I place the box onto the table and push it gently over to Emolga's side of the table.

"You didn't have to..." I cover my face with my hands out of embarrassment as I hear him speak, "You already got me somethi- _Oh my Mew, this-_!"

"I knew it!" I wail into my hands, "You hate it! I'm such an idiot! Why did I even-!"

"I love it."

I immediately look up from my hands, staring at him in disbelief. He is holding the amulet by its silver chain, staring at it with what seems to be...awe?

"You...you do?" I murmur.

"...Yes. It's beautiful," he replies, "But, I've never seen anything like it! It looks to be a unique piece of jewlery!"

"...That's because it is. It's one-of-a-kind..." I blush harder, "I helped make it."

Emolga moves his gaze back to me, looking surprised.

"Really?"

"Uh, yes," I feel my face cool down by a few degrees, "I asked...oh, I can't remember! Anyway, I asked...someone to make it, and then asked to help," I laugh nervously, "Well, I turned out to be more of a hindrance more than anything. Like usual..." I trail off, then look up at him brightly, "But, I'm so happy you like it!"

"I really do, I promise! But, uh...could you help me put it on?"

"Oh!" I get up and take the amulet, standing behind his chair, "Of course!"

He moves his black hair, exposing the back of his pale neck. I deftly undo the clasp and take both ends of the chain so I could put the necklace on. My fingertips brush his skin, and I feel quite warm at that simple action. I blush and quickly finish clasping the necklace.

_What are you doing!?_ I chastise myself, _You know he's not...oh, I'll deal with it later..._

"There!" I go back to my seat, "It, uh, looks...good on you!"

"Really?" he smiles again, "Thank you! I've always been told that silver suits me..."

_Well, it makes you look- shush!_ I pinch my hand, and instead say,

"It's true! I don't know if it does suit me, but..."

"Oh! That reminds me!" he reaches into his pocket and withdraws a small box, much like one you would keep a ring in.

"I know it's your birthday in several months, but I'm leaving soon, as you know," I nod, "so, I thought I should give this to you now, as I won't be back until several months _after _your birthday..."

I open the box, and feel my heart skip a beat.

Inside was a silver ring; nothing extravagant, with a small stone in the middle of it.

"Oh, my..." I can barely speak, and I feel tears welling in my eyes.

"Well..." I hear Emolga cough awkwardly, "I still remember that time when we were in that dungeon, and we had to save that Froslass? You know, the one had that bracelet you loved? Yeah, well, I was visiting my parents a few months ago and saw this. It reminded me of that particular rescue mission, so I bought it!"

"...it's beautiful..." I murmur. I take it out of its box and slip it onto the ring finger of my left hand, "I can't even...thank you so much..."

"Ah, it's fine!" he says, "I just-!"

I leave my chair and go over to him, embracing him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me..." I say, releasing him from my embrace. Emolga looks nonplussed, but then smiled up at me and says,

"I guess I don't!" he gets up, "I should probably go upstairs and gather my things...I am leaving in a few days, and not all of my stuff is in the Inn."

"Of course!" I say, "Don't let me keep you waiting!" I grab my bag and am about to leave when I feel something grab my wrist and Emolga's voice breath into my ear,

"Your gift means more to me than words can say, as well. Again, I thank you, Dunsparce, and goodbye."

I turn, only to see him already halfway towards the stairs.

"It does?" I say to myself, "That's so nice of him to say..." I hold a hand to my cheek, where I swear something brushed across it moments ago.

* * *

**This is what happens when I listen to Vocaloid and Nightcore'd music...(grins)...**_**at night.**_

**Sorry. I couldn't not say- uh, type that. **

**Random fact of the day: I have multiple (over 2) versions of some songs on my Ipod, so it's funny when one version plays, then the next version plays :D**

**~Stephano (who is writing this as 10:25 at night...)**


End file.
